


攪局者的煩惱

by blackmusicds



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassin Tim Drake, Batfamily (DCU), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmusicds/pseuds/blackmusicds
Summary: 史蒂芬妮覺得最近莊園裡的刺客有點多。
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 20





	攪局者的煩惱

**Author's Note:**

> 基於一個「提姆最終成為一名刺客並和傑森成為一對」的腦洞。  
> 之前寫的一些小片段試著修改補全後貼出來。基本定位在提姆/傑森CP前提下全員輕鬆a.k.a.有病向番外型極短篇。  
> 本系列第三任羅賓為史蒂芬妮，並由布魯斯收養。  
> 

史蒂芬妮覺得最近莊園裡的刺客有點多。

不是說她對卡珊德拉有什麼意見，她喜歡卡珊。她愛極了那些羅賓與蝙蝠女孩組隊巡邏的夜晚，她們之間無言的默契，輕快的笑聲融入披風劃破空氣的呼嘯，嬌小的黑蝙蝠配上色彩斑斕的知更鳥。

有時她甚至有種錯覺這才是真正的活力拍檔該有的樣貌。

自從發生黑面具那件事之後，她和蝙蝠俠的關係幾乎降到冰點。曾經勉強算得上亦父亦友的搭檔只剩下不容違背的命令和責備。

理智上，史蒂芬妮知道布魯斯不是她的父親，某方面而言對方是想保護而非控制並傷害她，但她仍無法忍受。

蝙蝠俠從來就不是羅賓的掌控者，更何況在成為羅賓之前她先是攪局者。

卡珊理解她，明白史蒂芬妮並非不在意她的養父，女孩們的夜巡路現總是和巨大的黑蝙蝠偶然交錯，遠遠照看也避免被彼此豎起的尖刺傷害。

除卻義警生份之外，出身刺客世家的卡珊是個溫柔的女孩。史蒂芬妮永遠無法忘記當卡珊纖細的手掌輕輕放在自己隆起的腹部，溫熱的觸感和沈默的支持一點一滴撫平她內心的惶恐。

沒錯，問題不在卡珊。

問題是在於不知為何死而復生的前任羅賓——現任紅頭罩，傑森‧陶德。

先不說她那位前任揣著一身一看就知道屬於刺客的技能，歸來的傑森歷經千番波折，好不容易勉強能忍受偶爾和布魯斯待在同一間屋子裡。而那位惡魔之首身邊的第二把手——提摩西，黏著傑森就像是他的影子。

儘管提摩西臉上總是掛著有禮的微笑，對任何人都表現出連阿福都讚賞的禮節，但是直覺告訴她，那個男人的微笑面具就好比布魯西寶貝之於蝙蝠俠。

更別說那個德雷克家失而復得的繼承人就這樣堂而皇之的入住韋恩莊園，還和她名義上的二哥睡在同一間房，同一張床——除非他們兩人之一睡在地板。不過就早晨傑森走出房門在走廊裡晃盪的饜足樣，史蒂芬妮不只一次痛恨起自己和那早被她踢到天邊的前男友間的相處經驗。

然後是布魯斯的小兒子，達米安，另一半基因來自於塔莉亞·奧·古。

初來乍到惡魔崽子對她說的第一句話，讓她直覺聯想起宣示地盤的小動物。

「嘖！我不知道父親為什麼要收養妳，布朗。但妳必須知道，我才是父親的親生兒子，蝙蝠俠正統的繼承人。而妳不配成為我父親的搭檔。」彷彿史蒂芬妮作為羅賓時沒少聽過類似的嘲諷似地。況且，親生兒子？經驗告訴她血源關係算什麼，到頭來不過只是好聽的空話罷了。

但史蒂芬妮也沒打算和小孩爭吵。基於對兒童的包容，以及達米安並未對她做出任何實質上的傷害——她不知道是因為達米安看不上自己，打從心底認為她算不上威脅還是怎麼地——總之，她也樂於離那個小鬼遠一點，把一切麻煩全推給那孩子的「親生父親」和她那個在布魯德海文只差一件緊身衣就要裸奔的大哥。

自從傑森和提摩西開始更頻繁地出現在莊園，達米安的反應就像是隻被踩了尾巴的貓。

尤其是針對提摩西，史蒂芬妮敢說那兩人肯定有些舊怨，以至於達米安幾乎完全無視身為競爭者的「兄長」本人傑森，反倒是對提摩西各種挑釁。

「父親，我們該提升莊園的保安系統，以防些不三不四的人物入侵。」

「背叛者，無能之人，你玷汙了奧·古家的榮譽和這棟房子，我有權要求你立刻離開。」

「你的存在令人感到厭煩，德雷克。」

面對那些冷嘲熱諷，提摩西通常只是面無表情地聽著，偶爾心情好也會冷冷地回上幾句。

「奧·古的教育只讓你學會耍嘴皮子，而沒有勇氣以實力決定一切？你的母親和外祖父會很失望的，達米安。」

被激怒的達米安會抄起隨身的武器撲向提摩西，兩人一手長刀、一手長棍的滿屋子亂竄，通常這種時候傑森基本會站在一旁看戲，或深怕戰火不夠猛烈般為兩人加油添火。

史蒂芬妮曾經問過傑森難道不考慮阻止他們？傑森當下的表情可謂是心花怒放，他告訴她：「我等不及看到老傢伙臉上的表情了。」

想想布魯斯平日裡對提摩西小心翼翼的試探和對達米安的無所適從，再想到蝙蝠俠難得有話說不出、又難以用氣勢壓人的頭痛貌。好吧，史蒂芬妮不得不承認傑森說的挺有道理。

有時兩人爭鬥得太過，不小心打破宅邸內的擺設、或是破壞阿福精心修剪的園藝設計被管家抓起來叨唸，提摩西總會帶著真誠的歉意向長者道歉，而達米安只是不屑的咋舌。最後所有人、包含在一旁袖手旁觀的傢伙都會被要求將被破壞的地方打掃乾淨。

 _（「嘿！我什麼都沒做！」_ _「省省吧，金髮妞，別跟我說妳看得不開心。」）_

除卻身分問題，提摩西和住在宅邸裡的眾人——除了達米安和布魯斯外——相處得都算融洽，就連卡珊也對史蒂芬妮表示提摩西是無害的存在。

不過由於他和傑森的關係，偶爾還是會造成些小麻煩。

某次，史蒂芬妮半夜裡從蝙蝠洞上到大宅，看見達米安從杰森的房門口字面意義上的滾了出來，抬頭看見她時滿臉都是不敢置信的潮紅。

身為一個負責任的成年人，史蒂芬妮自覺應該要對心靈受創的兒童說些安撫的話，但才張口，達米安嘖了一聲，抬起頭高傲地對她說：「布朗，有鑑於妳和陶德相對親近的關係，我認為妳有必要和陶德談談關於和他的姘夫在父親的屋子裡行苟且之事是絕對該被禁止的。」

「什麼——」

達米安哼了一聲掐斷她接下來的聲音。「另外，我想我必須告知父親，如果陶德和德雷克執意用他們骯髒的體液汙染韋恩家的寢具，至少必須讓潘尼沃斯準備足量的保險措施。」

史蒂芬妮楞著臉看達米安頭也不回的往走廊的另一端走去，轉身消失在屬於他的房門口。她眨了眨眼，腦中消化了一下剛剛聽到的訊息——不，她還是決定自己什麼也沒聽到。這一切都不關她的事，她不過就是一個在錯誤的時間出現在錯誤的地點的無辜之人。

默默回房，史蒂芬妮決定明天開始她要和卡珊一起去神諭那裡叨擾，真是受不了這一群蠢男生了！

**Author's Note:**

> 其實達米安是被氣到不敢置信。


End file.
